


Sandy Affair

by MintEyedDemon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Job, Demon Form, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I just like Levi in his demon form doing things with his tail fight me, Shower Sex, Smut, Story Retelling, Tail Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon
Summary: A retelling of the Beach Event scene with Leviathan when his brothers come over and bully him!
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 246





	Sandy Affair

“I’m going back for another swim!” called Mammon, as he bolted off towards the cerulean waves, his younger brothers Asmodeus and Beelzebub right behind him. This left you and Leviathan on the shore, the Avatar of Envy giving a deep sigh before plopping down on the sand. “They’re always so full on energy,” he groaned for a moment, drawing your attention fully towards him.

“You don’t feel like swimming?” you questioned, letting yourself plop down in the sand next to him. He shook his head, giving you a genuine smile. “Nope, I have something else that I want to do!” He moved to his knees, motioning towards a mound of sand he had apparently been previously working on. “I’m going to make a Ruri-chan sculpture out of sand! It’s something I’ve always wanted to try, considering I’ve made figurines of her out of other material before.”

You smiled warmly at him in return, happy that he seemed to be enjoying himself so much. You scooted closer, watching him work for a few minutes, before speaking up once again. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

His amber eyes locked onto you, his face beaming. “Really, would you mind? Sure! We can work on it together if you like! Here,” he handed you a bucket he had set to the side of the sand mound, “could you fetch some water in this bucket for me? The sand needs to be wet in order for us to mold it properly.”

You gave him a nod and ran towards the water line, filling the bucket to the brim. He watched you move, a slight blush taking over his face. He was beyond excited you decided to help him out, and having your attention fully definitely made his time at the beach far better; but Hell would freeze over before he would tell you that.

You sank back down on your knees with him, placing the bucket between the both of you, and both proceeded to wet the sand, letting him take the lead on how things should be molded. You found he was humming while working on the sculpture, and you couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled in your chest. “Enjoying yourself?”

The blush from before came back tenfold as he looked at you, before brushing it off and giving you another genuine smile. “O-of course I am! I’m making a sculpture of Ruri-chan! And it’s, um, reallynicehavingyouhelpmetoo…” he mumbled out, making it barely audible for you to hear what he was saying. You caught enough to get the gist of it, not wanting to embarrass the poor boy further.

Once he was satisfied with the way the sculpture turned out, he sat back on his haunches, admiring his work with a proud look to his features. You grinned widely at him, and gave a small applause for his work. “It looks amazing, Levi! Awesome job!”

He flustered and rubbed the back of his head for a moment, before an idea crossed his mind; something he could do to keep you with him still even. He grinned and turned towards you. “Let me make a sculpture out of you, (Y/N)! Since we finished this one, it’ll be fun to start a new one, and who better to...um, pose for it, than you?”

You couldn’t help the blush that flushed your cheeks at his suggestion, but you agreed none-the-less. He asked you to strike a simple pose for him, something comfortable that you could stay in for a bit, while he worked the mound of sand into shape. You sat back on the sand, hands holding you up, your chin tilted up towards the sun. “This pose okay, Levi?”

In this position, your chest was rather exposed to him, and he swallowed thickly, but nodded. “T-that’s fine, just stay still!”

While he worked on the mound of sand, a bit away, his brother Asmodeus took notice of how long you had been spending time with Leviathan. He fumed slightly, drawing the attention of Mammon and Belphegor to your current spot. The pose you took especially had the three of them annoyed.

“Levi is monopolizing (Y/N)!” Asmo cried, huffing.

“Unforgivable!”

Mammon grinned evil, motioning for his brothers to follow. “This calls for a punishment, don’tcha think?”

You noticed the three of them heading your way, and the look on your face made Leviathan pause in his minstrations and turn just in time for them to come down on him. Asmodeus and Belphegor held him down while Mammon took the bucket of water, dumped it out, and used it to dig a deep hole where your sculpture once stood.

“Wh-what are you guys doing!? Let me go!” Leviathan cried out, trying to break free from his brothers’ hold.

“This is what you got comin’ to ya,” Mammon practically snarled, as the three of them shoved him into the hole. They began filling said hole with sand, burying the poor boy up to his neck. He squirmed with all his might, but found himself completely stuck. “Let me out of here!”

Mammon simply howled with laughter along with Asmodeus and Belphegor. “Ah, I always wanted to try that. It’s such a classic,” he hummed, taking in his handiwork and enjoying watching his brother squirm.

You sat there, unable to do much since the three of them moved far too quickly; but you couldn’t help the small chuckle that wanted to escape you. It was rather funny, watching the boys be, well, boys.

“Poor thing,” you sighed, giving Leviathan a small look of pity. He looked towards you and scowled when you noticed your shoulders shaking slightly. “Don’t you start laughing at me too, (Y/N)! This is so not fair! Get me out!”

Belphegor simply looked down at his older brother and gave a shrug. “I’m satisfied now. Let’s go.” And with that, the three of them walked off, leaving you still slightly laughing, and Leviathan buried deep in the sand.

“(Y/N), c’mon, please help me!” he cried, still squirming in his sand prison. “I’m coming to your rescue, hang on!” you replied dramatically, grabbing the bucket to help dig him out. Once free, he gave a deep sigh of relief and smiled at you, but surprised you by pulling you into a tight, sandy hug.

“Thank you, (Y/N), you’re a lifesaver! I love you!”

Every muscle in his body tensed when the words left his lips. He pulled away instantly, curling in on himself as his insecurities took hold. “W-wait, I don’t mean like  _ love _ love, you know-!”

You were taken back by his sudden confession, though wished deeply to soothe him; you knew deep down inside that the feelings he just accidentally revealed were mutual. “Levi, no, it’s okay-”

“No, I mean, it’s not  _ not _ like that but I--um--!” He got to his feet immediately, turning away from you and looking for any spot he could crawl in and hide. When the shower stalls came into view, he took off towards them. “Just forget I said anything! I’m gonna take a shower to rinse this sand off!”

And before you could get a better response in, he was gone. You frowned to yourself, knowing you should let him be; eventually he would be back to his normal self and start talking to you again. But, this time you didn’t want to let him get away. He always managed to get away when a moment like this happened. You were far too determined this time.

You got to your feet and walked over to the shower stalls, listening for the sound of running water. Thankfully there was only one, and you were sure that had to be him. When you got closer, it was only confirmed when you could hear his self-loathing mumbles alongside the falling water. You didn’t bother knocking as you opened the stall and stepped in, closing the door behind you.

He turned to see you and pressed his back against the wall, a flush from his face going all the way down to his chest greeting you. “(Y/N), why are you in here!? Get out of here now!” he growled, trying to shove you out the door; but you resisted and managed to back the demon up, keeping yourself pressed against his chest.

“Not this time, Levi,” you spoke softly, pressing your hands to his chest so his back made contact with the wall once more. “You’ve been able to get your feelings out, and now it’s my turn. No more running.” You lifted your hand to cup his cheek, the other still resting on his chest. You leaned forward a bit, a mere inch away from his face.

“I love you too, Leviathan. I always have. So please, stop running away from me, okay?”

He blinked down at you several times, as if the words hadn’t quite registered. But when your lips came to press against his own, his arms wrapped tightly around you and he returned the kiss with fervor. Your hands ran up his chest, along his neck, and your fingers soon got lost in his violet locks as you continued to kiss until you had to pull away for air. He too was a panting mess, his amber eyes blown out as he looked across your flushed face.

“I love you so much, (Y/N). I...I’m really happy to know you love me too.”

His words were so heartfelt, it made everything in you just melt. You continued to kiss him, keeping pressed against the wall, until you felt something hot and hard prodding against your lower stomach. When you pulled away and looked down to see the tent formed in his swim trunks, he looked away, covering his face with his hands. “I’m sorry!” he cried, “Kissing you just...feel so good!”

You simply smiled at him, a lusty glint in your eye as you slowly sank down to your knees before him. You untied the laces to his trunks and pulled them down to his mid-thigh, allowing his cock to bob forward for you. He took in a hissing breath when he saw you lick your lips, and covered his face once more to hide his reddened cheeks. “You r-really don’t have to do that for such a gross otaku like me! You don’t-”

You shut him up by taking the head in your mouth and lavishing it with your tongue. You pulled away with a sinful pop, and looked up at him as you stroked his shaft. “If I didn’t want to do it, I wouldn’t get on my knees for you,” you teased, making him groan deeply. You took the head back into your mouth and hollowed out your cheeks sucking on it, before taking more of him in. His head went back against the wall, his hips slowly rutting against your mouth as you took more and more of him in. Eventually his tip hit the back of your throat, almost making you gag, but you were able to suppress it, and bobbed your head, taking as much of him in as fast as you could.

His fingers laced through your hair, gripping the tendrils tightly and you could feel him tugging, his hips pressing against your mouth harder and harder. His next groan was almost a growl, and suddenly you felt something slithering along your exposed skin, down your chest and between the cleft of your thighs. It worked its way under your swimsuit, and you could feel the tip of it drawing circles around your clit before pressing against your entrance. You didn’t realize you had closed your eyes until they fluttered open to look up at Leviathan; he had transformed into his demon form, his tail now working you in time with your mouth on him. His features were set in an almost snarl as he concentrated on the pleasure you were giving him, but also to give back to you in return.

When your tempo increased, so did his tail, and the scales along it only heightened your pleasure at it filled you, the tip pressing roughly against the spongy mound within. You moaned around his cock as he decided to pick up his pace, fucking you relentlessly until you began to follow suit with your mouth. You could feel his thigh muscles tensing under your hands and his cock began to swell and twitch against your tongue. With one hard thrust, he moaned your name and filled your throat with his cum. What you couldn’t swallow dribbled down along your lip and chin; but you didn’t much care for the mess he made of you; not while his tail continued to wreak havoc within you. A few more strokes of the tip had you crying his name, and sank your nails into the flesh of his thighs as you came. He let himself slump down onto his knees with you, holding you as you collapsed forward into his arms.

“I wasn’t too rough with you, was I?” he questioned, worry apparent in his voice. You simply shook your head, lifting your arms, despite how tired they felt, to wrap around his neck. He slowly changed back from his demon form into his normal one, and he held you close, burying his face in your neck. “Thank you...um...for that, (Y/N).”

He helped you clean up in the shower, before carrying you (your legs were like jello at this point) out and back towards the sand where he wished to try making the sculpture of you again. You wholeheartedly agreed, and also promised that if his brothers were to come and try to bury him again, you would fight tooth and nail for him.


End file.
